The Flask of Purity
by HisLittleBunny
Summary: Captain Jack is back, and this time, he's found himself making a deal with an angry demoness. Can he keep his end of the bargain, or is there another option? Awful summary. Many more characters- just listed the first two featured!
1. Chapter 1

Can you cheat on Fanfiction? No, haha, I didn't _die_ or anything like that, but I did go to college (which is basically the same thing) *rim-shot*.

Anywhoo. This is the start of my newest fic, called the Flask of Purity. Why is it titled so? You'll see soon enough!

I'm extremely EXTREMELY nervous about this- I've been working on it for the better part of three months, and only have like, three chapters done. *face-palm* but hopefully over this break I'll get a good chunk of it done and then we can see how it goes, hmm?

It has everyone's favorite characters in it, and a lot of made up stuff by me. I hope you enjoy my few OC's and I hope they don't suck. (Although, be kind to my sensitive ego!)

Here are the standard warnings-

**Pairings: Philip/Syrena, (slight) Jack/Angelica, Cabin Boy (Louis)/OC.**  
><strong>Warnings: Lots of talk of 'virginity' and 'pureness' and a shit ton of alcohol (it's Captain Jack, whaddya expect?) and of course some moderate cuss words. Should be a T rating but to be safe ya'll get an M one. :)<br>****Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except my two OC's and my laptop. **

* * *

><p>Captain Jack Sparrow looked out across the sea and sighed. The smile on his face couldn't be removed for anything- except for, of course, to open his mouth to accept a mouthful of rum.<p>

"Anything inneresting out there, cap'm?" Gibbs asked. He had become the Captain's right hand man, and while they weren't exactly chasing adventure or treasures, he was still useful- he was the one who got the rum for Jack when it was needed.

"Nothing, if you aren't as fond of the open sea as I, Mr. Gibbs." Captain Sparrow replied, strutting from his position at the railing of _the Black Pearl_ and nearer to where Gibbs was standing. "This is truly the life, my friend."

Gibbs nodded and smiled when Jack wrapped him in a side hug. "Yes, it is, cap'm."

"This calls for a celebration! Gibbs, I think it's time for you to get some rum."

"For me to drink, cap'm?" Gibbs asked excitedly. Captain Jack laughed.

"Oh, no, Gibbs, for me! I'm almost done with this bottle!" As if to make a point, the dread-locked pirate chugged the rest of the bottle down and flung his arms out as if he were accepting applause. "Now, go on!" He gestured toward his cabin and his first mate trudged off, grumbling slightly. Captain Jack was hardly bothered. He was living the life of a happy pirate- surrounded by the ocean on his trusty ship with an almost endless supply of rum and a loyal crew. He closed his eyes and felt the wind blow against his face and just relaxed.

Unfortunately, he was so relaxed that he didn't notice his ship taking a wrong turn, and while he thought he was landing on a deserted island where he knew alcohol was stored, he was, indeed, landing on an island that would cause a snow-ball effect that would change his life forever.

* * *

><p>Jack was passed out in an alcohol-induced sleep when he was woken by a sudden stop of the ship. He assumed they had hit land- where they would replenish their rum supplies and maybe get a few hours of relaxation on a calm beach- so he got up and stumbled in his usual over-dramatic way to the front of the ship. He found his first mate, Gibbs, staring at the land and ordered him to gather the men. When the small crew (consisting of Pintel, Ragetti, and a couple of other pirates from his original <em>Black Pearl <em>days) had arrived, he announced, "Tonight, gentlemen, we drink the finest rum known to man- for the rum buried here is aging for the King's court in France!"

The pirate crew cried out jubilantly and they headed to land with the speed of a heard of hunted deer. Captain Jack followed, his steps slower, just taking in the sights and sounds of the serene island they had landed on. The captain hadn't been here in a while, that was for sure, for most of it was unrecognizable. Captain Jack rationalized that it had been a long time since he'd been here, and there had been quite a bit of rum consumed so the details may have been skewed over the years.

The crew soon slowed down to meet with their captain, who directed them to a portion of the island where they began digging for the underground alcohol storage. Captain Jack watched on in excitement for a few minutes, but was quickly distracted by a foreign buzzing noise in his ear. He rubbed it with his knuckle for a few seconds but the sound didn't go away. When he turned to look at the small forest that was growing on the beach, the buzzing turned into a more decipherable humming noise. As he stepped closer to the trees, he realized it was a woman's humming, and she was humming a haunting tune that made him feel as happy as rum did. He ordered his men to halt their process (as they had dug quite deep and found no evidence of alcohol stores) and led them to the woods with him.

Deeper and deeper they trudged, and while Ragetti made a comment about the forest being thicker and deeper than it looked on the outside, Captain Jack continued in hopes of finding the woman who was making that immaculate sound.

Soon they happened upon a clearing, where the whole crew could hear the beautiful humming. Captain Jack peered around a tree, where he saw a naked and exotic looking woman sitting on a man with what appeared to be a drunken and euphoric expression on his face. She was leaning forward to kiss him when Captain Jack heard a loud crunching noise. He glared around at his crew members before noticing his boot on a snapped in half twig and when he glanced back at the naked woman, he saw her face twist into an evil expression. Her already black eyes darkened and her lips snarled into an inhuman-like fashion. The man shook his head and woke from his stupor almost instantly, and with a frightened face he ran for Captain Jack Sparrow and his crew.

"What do you think you are doing?" The exotic woman cried out in a deep, garbled voice. "That was my mate! Mine! I should kill you, I should! I ought to take all your men as mine- forever!"

"I don't think that will be necessary, love." Jack said. "I wouldn't mind taking his place, I mean, as your _mate_." He really didn't. The evil look on her face was something Jack could easily look past as she was a naked and gorgeous woman- pale skin, long dark hair and a striking face.

"That could be arranged, Jack Sparrow." The woman said.

"Captain, actually… Wait, how do you know my name?"

The woman chuckled. "You do not know what I am, do you?"

Captain Jack exchanged a look with Gibbs, and shook his head slowly. "I guess not, love."

"I am Lillith, a succubus and demon woman of this island. I have a purpose- to populate the world with my descendants. I take the essence of a man and spread it to the innocent women of the world. My sons and daughters become everything that is evil- murderers, thieves, rapists and criminals."

Captain Jack Sparrow gulped audibly. "And for how long do you need the males? Just for collecting their, uh, essence once, right?"

Lillith laughed. "You are incredibly foolish, Jack Sparrow! I keep the man here until he dies- and he will. Slowly and painfully. You see, I cannot leave this island but once per year to not only impregnate women everywhere but to collect men for mating. That male" she pointed at the man cowering behind Pintel and Ragetti "was my last one- the others died. I have to wait three more months to get more mates, which were to be used for much mating with him, but because you interrupted my humming, he will never be under my spell again."

"Well, then, why not take one of my crew?" Jack gestured to the men around him, ignoring their splutters of outrage.

"No. I pick my men very carefully-" Captain Jack heard a collective sigh of relief "they have to be perfect specimen so my children grow up to be strong with powerful genes. None of your men are quite right- but you are closest."

"I'm sorry, love, but I'm just not a one-woman man. I have a long list of women you could ask about it. I'm afraid we just won't work out." Jack said to the demon, whose face was beginning to calm down to its 'normal' human form.

"I will give you a deal, Jack Sparrow. Either you go and find a dozen mates for me in the next three months, or you take that one's place… _for eternity._"

Sparrow wasn't about to correct her a second time, and quickly nodded. "I'll go with the former, if you don't mind… We're going to be off now, to find your mates…" He slowly backed away.

"Three months, Jack Sparrow!"

Captain Jack bolted from the clearing, his crew at his feet. By the time they reached the boat, they were all panting and sweating.

"What's your name?" Sparrow asked the would-be-victim of Lillith.

"F-F-Franklin, sir…" The man stuttered.

"Well, Franklin, since you got me into this mess, you are now bound to be a part of my crew or face execution. Are you on board?"

Franklin nodded quickly, and Captain Jack sighed.

"Well, so much for peace and quiet… We're off to Tortuga to find that _wench_ some suitable mates."

As the crew piled on the ship, Jack could have sworn he heard deep chuckling come from the forest. Whether it was a stretch of the imagination or not, he hurried his crew forward with threats of no rum for the rest of their miserable lives.

He was too terrified to look back and see if he was right.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Welp, here we are! I hope you enjoyed my first chapter and I'd really appreciate some feed back. Sorry for the Potterheads if you're wondering what the heck happened... Don't worry! I have a few works coming into place. I might explore some more Seamus/Lavender or write a Luna/Rolf or maybe a Neville/Hannah or just do SOMETHING other the Ron/Hermione. Any ideas? Shoot me a review with a suggestion.

I hope you all enjoyed and please no flames.

-Bee


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Well, here ya go! Chapter 2, hot off the press! :D

Why is it so short, you ask? Well... I WANT REVIEWS. :( Well, I'm not that mad actually, but still. Review review review! Then you get more. Then you can review more! See? It's a cycle. :D

Disclaimer: Don't own dis. D':

* * *

><p>"Ahh, Tortuga. Rich with the smell of rum and treachery, and one of my favorite places! Gibbs, set up station in…" Jack stood on the spot and spun, his finger pointing straight. When he stopped spinning he looked to see where his finger landed: a filthy pub known as <em>the Sullen Sailor<em>. "There. The rest of you, try not to get too drunk."

Captain Jack's men nodded and took off towards the pub, where women and alcohol were waiting for them.

Captain Jack and Gibbs set off as well. Gibbs turned to his faithful captain. "So, what's next? I know you have got some kind of plan… How are we to know which men are more powerful than others?"

"I don't know if you've noticed this or not yet, but most of my plans are made up as I go along, Mr. Gibbs."

"Aye." Gibbs replied, rubbing his side burns thoughtfully.

The pair made their way into the already rowdy bar and set up one of the grungy tables for sign-ups for the roughest crew they could find. The last time he had done this, Captain Jack mused, any man was acceptable. Now, the rules were much different, and the stakes- dare he say it- were much higher.

"I think I'm rather tough, I mean, I haven't killed a man or anything, but…" A short, although rather muscular man stated, his hair long and eyes tired.

"Can you handle a sword?" Gibbs asked.

The man shrugged. "Depends on your meaning of 'handle'."

"Just take him, Mr. Gibbs." Jack sighed in disgust. "We'll get more than twelve so our, erm, _captain_, can pick and choose for the best."

The man looked excited, and Jack shook his head. "Next!"

A taller and skinnier man stepped forward. "I win every bar-brawl I'm ever in, sir." The man stated, his voice cracking.

"You sure about that?" Gibbs laughed through his question.

The man didn't answer- instead, he turned began marching out of the pub. His strides, however, were interrupted by a rather graceless trip and fall over a drunken man on the floor. Jack groaned and turned to Gibbs.

"Now what? We've been here four hours and we've two men." Gibbs asked his captain. "I don't think we're going to get much better…"

"Mr. Gibbs, we simply cannot take _any_ men to Lillith- what if they aren't up to her standards? What will she do then? Did you think about that?" Captain Jack countered, sitting on the table and striking a thoughtful pose.

"Did you say Lillith?" A voice asked from Jack's left. Jack and Gibbs looked to the corner of the bar where the voice came from and saw a table hidden in shadows.

"Why do you ask?" Jack asked.

The disembodied voice spoke again. "Because if it's the Lillith I think you're talking about, I know how to help you."

"Well, let's see. Is the Lillith you're thinking of strikingly beautiful and a blood-thirsty demon?"

A man stepped out from the darkness, and Jack immediately recognized him as the Cabin Boy from Blackbeard's crew. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help!" The boy smiled. "My father told me all about-"

"Yeah, yeah, sorry, _sonny_, but you're a bit too _young_ for this excursion. Maybe the next time we go fishing or coconut-picking we'll give you notice." Jack interrupted, and began to walk out of the bar.

"She's offered you a time limit to find her a dozen men before she makes you her slave, am I right?" The boy persisted. Jack stopped on the spot and spun around, pointing a finger at the younger man.

"What is it with people knowing more than they should today?" Jack mumbled to himself. To the boy, he said, "Alright, I'll listen for a bit, _cabin boy_, but you aren't coming with us."

The boy shot him a look. "If I'm not going with you, then I'm not helping you. And it's Louis."

"No, it's cabin boy. And you aren't part of my crew… We need fit, strong men with agility and wit… Men with…" Jack trailed off as he glanced at his crew- Pintel and Ragetti arguing over whether it was pronounced 'cahriBEEan' or 'caRIHbein'; Cotton's parrot cursing at another pirate who was threatening to kill the damned bird; Franklin nursing himself with a pint- and groaned. "Nevermind. Let's get on the ship, and you can tell me all you know about Lillith."

Jack gestured for only Gibbs and Louis to follow him out to _the Black Pearl_. They were almost out of the pub before a hand grabbed Jack by the back of his collar. He turned his head slowly to see who had a hold of him and was met with a tanned, scowling face.

A face he had not expected to see for quite a while.

* * *

><p>All I have to say is CLIFFHANGER. *mwahaha*<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Angelica couldn't believe her luck. That stupid ass Jack Sparrow had left her on this god-forsaken isle with nothing but a now _empty_ gun and the clothing on her back. She couldn't fathom why none of her lies had worked- Jack might have been a rotten piece of filth but he still had _some _morals, or, at least, Angelica had thought.

She found herself slightly hungry after a few hours on the island, and decided to explore her new home for food, water, shelter, _anything_. She found a few coconuts and settled down for a snack, and while she was slightly worried about her time there, she found herself drifting asleep.

The next morning she awoke with a knowledge that she was not going to survive on this island. She _had_ to find a way off, or she would die. She swallowed the bitter logic and walked to the edge of the beach, where she sat down and let the waves wash over her. If it weren't for her looking down at just the right moment, she would have missed it, but she saw a quick flash of something and reached down to grab it- and found Jack.

No, not Jack, but the voodoo doll. An evil smirk crossed her face, and she made a promise that if she were going to die on this island, so would he, although she really hoped it wouldn't come to that.

She waited a whole week before she saw activity out on the ocean. A small ship was sailing her way- _the Neptune_, and she sighed in relief. She also felt a mixture of feelings in her tummy- Jack must have known a ship would be sailing here, soon. She was soon rescued by the men of _the Neptune_, and they promised that after they made their deliveries (they had kept preserved fruit in a chest underground) they would take her to any place of her desires.

And that place was, of course, Tortuga.

* * *

><p>"Jack Sparrow!" Angelica shouted in her loud, Spanish way. "You… You… <em>mentiroso hijo de perra<em>!"

"Oh… hello, love! Fancy meeting you here, eh?" Jack asked. Angelica whipped him around and held a blade at his throat.

"For a week you left me on that rotten island! For months after that, I waited on a ship to get here- to find you and to gut you like a fish! I finally have my chance- any last words, Jack Sparrow?"

"I am with child?" He offered hopefully. Angelica spat at the ground near his feet and scoffed.

"How about you tell me what you are doing here, Jack?" Her teeth were grinding with fury.

"Love, it isn't very attractive when you do that." He said, and reached to put a hand to her face. Before his fingers grazed her cheek, however, Angelica pulled the voodoo doll out from her chest and grabbed its arm- the same arm on Jack that's fingers were reaching to her face- and bent it behind its miniature back, in turn doing the same to the dirty pirate captain. "Oi! Well, I'm flattered as to where you've been keeping that thing, but…"

Once again, Jack was met with pain as Angelica twisted the arm further back. "Be quiet!" She snarled. "Now, tell me what you are doing here, or I will kill you on the spot."

Jack opened his mouth to make a remark but Angelica twisted the other dolls arm back, which caused Jack to groan in pain. "Fine, fine but not here. On the ship." Gibbs and Louis, who had been watching the spectacle with wide eyes, quickly turned back to the door and headed out of the pub.

Angelica followed Jack closely, the doll still clutched in her nimble hands. "Just give me a reason, Jack." She threatened.

Jack, meanwhile, pondered his chances of survival- or at least, a happy life- with Lillith over those with Angelica.

The outcomes for both situations were equally as grim.

"Okay, we are on your ship. Now, tell me what you are doing, Jack." Angelica couldn't have said his name with any more ferocity.

"I'll tell you as soon as Cabin boy over here tells us what he knows." Jack answered, his hands still behind his back. "But before we continue with the discussion, I'm asking, love, if you'll release me, and set the voodoo doll down."

"As long as you never call me _love_ again." Jack nodded and Angelica tossed the doll across the room.

"Okay, I think we're all settled, then." Gibbs stated, as he watched his captain roll his shoulders out to relieve the pain that had been there only seconds previously.

Louis took that as his cue to tell his story, so he did. "My father told me of a succubus that lives on a mysterious and uncharted island. Her name is Lillith, and she robs many men once a year and on that same day spreads the evil seed across the world."

"Yeah, yeah, we know that already." Gibbs said, exasperated. "Do you have any idea how to defeat her?"

"Defeat a demon?" Angelica laughed. "Do you really think the likes of Captain Jack Sparrow" this was said with very much scorn "could really defeat a demon?"

"No. I know he couldn't." Louis said without missing a beat. Jack shot him a look but Louis pressed on. "However, the only thing that can is a ceremony- one that involves a missionary and the blood of an untouched woman."

"Angelica knows a few of those, don't you?" Jack offered.

"I would never offer up my sisters to help you!" She responded in outrage.

"Is it even politically correct for you to call them 'your sisters'?" He asked.

"Silence, you two!" Gibbs intervened. "Now, Cabin boy, what yer saying is we need to find a pure girl and a missionary to conduct this ceremony? Any special kind of missionary?"

"My father never said, but I imagine one who has experienced great love and happiness in his life- to shower the demon in purity, which will be poison."

Jack smiled. "Perfect! Now, if you two will excuse us…" he gestured between himself and Angelica. "We have some things to discuss."

Gibbs and Louis shot each other dubious looks, but left nonetheless. Angelica was now sitting on Captain Jack's desk, her legs crossed and her hands gripping the sides of said desk so tightly that her knuckles had turned white.

"We meet again." Jack said, strutting over to the vicious woman.

"We do indeed." She answered, licking her lips. "It has been a while."

"Aye."

Silence surrounded the duo, as did an uncomfortable veil of tension. They locked eyes, and at once Angelica's stomach stirred fretfully. She wondered if she was going to be sick, but she didn't look away from the captain's gaze.

"Why did you leave me there, Jack?" She asked him, finally.

"It was what was done to me." She could tell he was trying to avoid adding 'love' at the end of his sentence.

She shook her head. "No, I mean… why that island? Why an island where you knew I would be rescued?" The filthy pirate put his hands on either side of Angelica, his face closer than ever to hers.

"I'm not… sure." He answered, his eyes closed. She could barely breathe for his closeness. She uncrossed her legs and tilted her head to get a better look at him.

"You are off to defeat a succubus. Why?" She asked. Jack's eyes opened and he pulled his face away slightly from hers.

"Let's just say if I don't, some very bad things will happen. Savvy?" He strutted around the desk, behind her back. She wondered what he was about to do when she felt his hands on her shoulders.

"I do admit, Jack, I might have missed you a little bit…" Angelica relaxed into his grip. "Maybe enough to stay on this ship with you, as your co-captain…" She smiled when she felt his hands stop moving.

"Maybe that's not the _best_ idea…" He started, but before he could react, Angelica dove forward and grabbed the voodoo doll.

Jack reached to snatch it out of her grasp but she twisted the dolls arms back as they had been before, and Jack could do nothing but submit.

"Fine, fine… You win, you evil wench…"

Angelica smirked. "You see, Jack, I _always_ get what I want."

Jack gulped as Angelica turned to walk out the door.

"Oh, wait, there is one more thing I have always wanted to do…"

She spun around quickly and grabbed the doll between the legs and pinched- hard. Jack fell to his knees in pain and groaned.

"I just wanted to see your face when I did it." And with that, she slipped out of the room, wondering what on Earth had actually just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: I love writing those two- they can never get along, can they? :)

Merry Christmas, everyone!

And please review. I know I have a few readers, and that's great, but I'd appreciate a review. Even if it says 'good job.' (Come on, people, I'm sick. :C )


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing. D:

* * *

><p>That night, Louis made his way to the cot area. Pintel and Ragetti were already asleep, and Cotton was smiling, listening to his chattering parrot. Louis smiled, for he never felt more at home than on a ship- pirate or not.<p>

Barbossa had, unfortunately, no need for a Cabin boy, and was quick to leave young Louis behind. He said he only wanted the toughest men on ship, and Louis was certainly not the toughest. He was more naïve: a happy and content spirit. He wanted nothing more than to just be on a ship, but for Barbossa that wasn't enough.

So the young man was left on Tortuga alone for a year, working in that rotten pub in exchange for shelter and food. He tried to find other work on sailing ships, but no captains took him seriously enough to allow him on board.

Finally, when he overheard the nefarious Captain Jack Sparrow discussing a creature he knew wholly about, he couldn't contain his joy. His father, who was useless at child-rearing as he was a God fearing individual, and his paranoid tales would finally come in handy.

Louis crawled into a hammock and looked out the small porthole next to his head. He couldn't believe all he had faced previously- all he had seen and done. The zombie crew, mermaids, and the Fountain of Youth… It was all so amazing and he couldn't wait to get back into the adventures.

He knew that this was no time to feel giddy- they were about to face an evil demon and he knew that he may not make it out alive. He found himself not caring.

He wondered sometimes what the point of life was if you weren't constantly dangling over the edge of death.

It was this curious pursuit of simply wanting _more_ that led him to join Blackbeard's crew in the first place. Blackbeard wasn't as hesitant to accept him- after he pillaged Louis's quiet French village when Louis was thirteen- and soon Louis was one of the few living members of the crew.

It was a few years of wild adventure and cruel treatment before an angel of some sorts came to join their crew. She was Blackbeard's daughter, and it seemed he would listen to most of her suggestions- including a less harsh treatment of the sailors. Angelica, as she came to be known as, took a particular liking to Louis. She saw in him innocence and a satisfied aura that, she confessed to Louis one night, made her feel better about being on this ship.

Louis was seventeen when Phillip Swift, a missionary, was forced onto the ship. He was supposed to have been murdered, but Angelica protested- begging her father to let Phillip help save his soul. Blackbeard agreed.

When Louis was eighteen, the crew of the_ Queen Anne's Revenge_ began to get tense. A prophecy went around, saying Blackbeard would be killed by a one legged man. This sent him into a rage, and he soon became obsessed with the Fountain of Youth. Angelica did anything to help her father, including kidnapping Jack Sparrow and manipulating him.

Louis closed his eyes and images from the past year flashed before his eyes- seeing the mermaids, watching explosion after explosion, viewing the Fountain of Youth and gazing at it work its magic in action. It was shocking, to say the least, to watch his old Captain shrivel up and dissolve into nothing, and when Barbossa took claim of _the Queen Anne's Revenge_, Louis assumed it meant he took claim of him, too.

Then Barbossa dumped him in Tortuga and he was stuck…

He drifted off to sleep with happy thoughts of the full adventure that waited him, beyond the horizon on _the Black Pearl_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Short chapter, but that's because ya'll get TWO tonight! And what do I get in return? (Better be some reviews...)

In other news, this story is about to s-l-o-w down action wise. It's kind of speeding along, but that's because yeah. Hopefully the chapters will be getting longer but that all depends on some nice re-inforcement... ;) Just kidding. Sort of.

This was from Louis' point of view, and yeah, it's kind of a re-cap of On Stranger Tides but it's from the Cabin Boy's point of view. So hopefully interesting.

Anyway... The next part is on its way! :D


	5. Chapter 5

"We have to find Barbossa. We find that treacherous leach, we find the missionary. And then we find our 'untouched woman' and we're off." Jack spoke the next morning.

"Whaddya mean _find_? Can't ya just whip out yer compass and find the cur?" Pintel asked, his face twisted in confusion.

A look of annoyance passed over Jack's face. "The compass seems to be broken for the time being, I'm afraid. Now, we have a certain member of our crew who has recently seen Barbossa… Cabin boy…"

Louis sprung forward. "The last time Barbossa spoke around me, he mentioned going to England for plundering."

"What be the chances Barbossa is still there, cap'm?" Gibbs asked.

"Or that he'll be there when we get there?" Another pirate asked.

Jack put his hands up in order to stop the questions. "Gentlemen, you are currently on the fastest ship on the seven seas. We will make it to England, I'm sure, I'm time to meet Barbossa, as I am positive the greedy git couldn't resist stopping along the way to pillage neighboring countries. Mr. Gibbs?" Jack turned to his right hand man.

"Aye, sir!" He said, hopping in front of the ship's wheel and turning towards England.

"The rest of the crew, make sure we have smooth sailing. Pintel, Ragetti- watch for weather and enemy ships; Cotton- keep your parrot out of my hair; Cabin boy- fetch me more rum." Jack made his orders and headed to his cabin.

Angelica watched in outrage. "So, what about me, Jack? No jobs for me? I am not delicate, you know!" She didn't know why she was so flustered. She would have been mad had he assigned her a job, but the fact that he didn't even attempt to treat her equally ripped through her body.

"Oh, dearie, I _know_ you aren't delicate." Jack Sparrow called to her before shutting his cabin door behind him.

The crew pretended to do their work but Angelica knew they were watching in interest. She growled and stomped towards Jack's door and began pounding on it.

"What did I say about pet names, Jack?" She screamed.

"You only said _love_, didn't say _nothing_ about all pet names in general." Jack called back, his voice nonchalant.

Angelica continued pounding on the door. "You are a filthy, disgusting, rotten piece of-"

"Pirate!" Jack finished for her, but before she could break the door down, he swung it open, allowing her entrance.

"If you keep banging on the door like that, I might get the wrong idea. You seem to always want to be alone with me, dearie." He said in his most charming voice.

Angelica scowled. "Do not replace what is real with what you wish, Jack."

"Why are you so cold, Angelica? Aren't you forgetting who saved you, hmm? Not only once, but many times." Jack said.

"Many times? Hardly. And I do not forget how you saved me- because you killed my father!" She cried out.

"I did nothing of the sort." Jack retorted, sitting at his desk and grasping the bottle of rum that was sitting there.

Angelica didn't answer him, but instead yanked the bottle from his dirty hands and chugged it.

"Well." Jack said, surprised by her rash behavior.

"I do not even know what I want, Jack." Angelica sighed. "I wanted revenge, but here I am, a member of your crew… I want so much and I cannot decide what is more important…"

Jack stood up, and began walking over to see the piratical woman, but she awoke from her trance and darted out the door. "I must go!" she called over her shoulder.

When she reached the other side of Jack's cabin door, she leaned against it and breathed hard. She shook her head and tried to calm her beating heart.

What was it she wanted here? Did she want to hurt Jack? To help him? To hate him? She couldn't think straight. She told herself it was the alcohol, but it was no use. She couldn't lie to herself- no one could lie to themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Here's that second chapter I promised. :)

Yeah, yeah. I'm a total sucker for Angelica/Jack, especially when they do that awkward, sexually tense tango around each other.

In other news, I'm changing the rating to T. Unless it breaches to more seriously 'adult' territory, I think it can stay a T rating.

Read on, my lovelies. :D


	6. Chapter 6

The next few days passed without much action- Angelica kept to herself as much as possible while Jack was busy monitoring his crew. Mr. Gibbs had no problems with steering and Pintel and Ragetti upheld their job with little arguments.

All in all, it seemed too good to be true.

Jack and Company arrived at England's port one week later. It was a rather quick journey, but now there was the difficult part- finding Barbossa's ship. England's port was rather large, and it stretched all along the coast. Jack and his crew scoured all the ships for the familiar boat that was _the Queen Anne's Revenge. _

They went for days searching, which meant days without drinking and eating, which meant a very grumpy group of pirates. They were constantly complaining and Barbossa seemed to be nowhere in sight.

"There's no hope!" Pintel proclaimed. "We haven't seen him, nor will we ever! He just isn't here!"

"Yeah! It's dark and we're bored, cap'm!" Ragetti followed.

"Don't be so negative." Jack replied, although he could feel despair pinching at his insides. He only had two months and a half left to rid the world of Lillith the demon or face certain death- and he _really_ wasn't fond of the latter.

"Jack, are we certain he is still captain of my father's ship?" Angelica asked. Her eyes flashed darkly, and Jack was certain she was thinking about taking revenge on Barbossa.

"I doubt he's willing to let it go so quickly, my dear." He answered. "Gentlemen, we still have about twenty miles of the port to search."

Pintel groaned. "'Nother twenty miles o' hunger and despair!"

"And nuttin' t' show fer it but a couple o' angry sailors!" Ragetti whined.

"Quiet!" Gibbs shouted, shushing the pair.

Louis stepped forward. "Look! Isn't that it?"

Sure enough, it was. The large and capable looking ship lay around four miles ahead of the _Pearl_. Pintel and Ragetti punched the air in a victorious gesture, while Gibbs manned the wheel with a more delightful spring in his step. Franklin flashed his first smile since getting aboard the _Black Pearl._ Angelica glared at the ship, calculating how easy it would be to steal it out of Barbossa's grip and Jack snuck a look at his compass. His eyes widened as to the direction it as pointed, and slammed it shut before anyone else could have a look.

* * *

><p><em>The Black Pearl<em> landed successfully, and as the crew got off the ship, Jack noticed that Barbossa's cabin was lit up. He snuck onto the ship like a cat- with skill and grace and such secrecy that no one noticed where he had gone. He crept easily in the dark along the board's deck, and when he made it to the cabin, he saw the door was only cracked open. It slid open silently, and there he was, Hector Barbossa.

His back was to the door, and Jack, and he seemed to be studying something. Jack stalked over to Hector's desk and put his arm around him. "Not up to anything illegal, are we, Barbossa?"

The one-legged captain jumped. "What are you doing here?" He roared, getting up so quickly that he almost knocked Jack backwards.

"Now, now, calm down. If anyone should be angry, here…" Jack started, but Barbossa simply growled in fury. He drew his sword quickly and pointed it at Jack.

Immediately, the ship began quivering, as if in anger, and Jack shuddered.

"Listen, there's no need for this… I'm here to ask where a certain missionary was last seen. One by the name of Phillip Swift? Loved a mermaid?" Jack asked.

Barbossa, still aiming his sword at the dread-locked captain, shook his head. "Why do ya wanna know? It's meant to be a secret for a reason, Jack."

"Captain." Jack corrected, before sauntering around the desk to see what Barbossa was planning. "Ahh, an auction. Such a pity… You're going to have a hard time getting much money out of there, Barbossa."

"That's what you think." The older man sniffed. "This happens to be a bridal auction… The highest bidder wins the fair Rebecca Taylor- seventeen and immaculate." Barbossa, calming down, tucked his sword back into its case and relaxed.

Jack's cat-like look slipped off his face. "Immaculate, you say, so… Untouched?"

Barbossa laughed. "Haven't you defiled enough women in your time, Jack? Leave some for the rest of us!"

"Oh, wouldn't it be lovely if that was all I was after, but no." Jack went on to give Barbossa the basic details. "And joining forces with you would be like killing two birds with one stone, you see?"

Barbossa considered it. "Why would I help you? This all works out fine and dandy for you, but whether you join me or not, I'm still going to make off with some treasure."

"I guess you're right, but I mean, who's to say Lillith won't want some names of fortified men that I know of? I know a certain _extremely _powerful and resilient, albeit one legged man that could be used for breeding purposes. Perfect for everyone's favorite succubus- strong without an ability to run away."

Barbossa gulped. "Fine, fine. We attack tomorrow evening, surprise 'em right in the middle of the auction. Don't mess this up, Jack, or I'll mess you up, ya hear?"

Jack smiled. "Dear Barbossa, you say that as if I've messed up things for you in the past! Why, it should be me who's mistrusting, but you see, I'm not. Just relax- everything is going to be just peachy." With that, Jack turned on his heeled boot and slipped of the room and took off across the ship.

He found his crew fifteen minutes later, as they were wondering where he had been the entire time.

"I'm sorry, I was negotiating. We attack this building at sunset tomorrow. Look for a girl of about seventeen. She is our 'untouched woman'." He said, separately, to Gibbs, Louis and Angelica. To the rest of the crew- who had no clue of any ceremony or demon- he said the capture of this girl would come in handy for money purposes, as they would send parents a ransom note.

"For now, however, drink and be merry! Meet here tomorrow before sunset. If you do not participate in the raid, you do not come on the ship, savvy?" He declared, before heading back to his ship to sleep.

The only crew members who didn't stray were Angelica and Louis. Both of them followed their captain to the ship, where they both lay awake with the moon and wondered if what they were about to do was right or not.

* * *

><p>Ooh, drama. ;) I just love Barbossa, don't you?<p>

Next chapter we meet my OC, who I hope is nothing like a Mary Sue but ugh I'm just crossing my fingers. And probably after those chapters I'm gonna have to take a pretty long hiatus until March-ish because I'll be busy at school... So probably only a few more chapters published before I go back. :(

Thanks to my solitary reviewer- Rw'n-Y-Blaidd-Drwg. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Rebecca Taylor was very excited. She was to be betrothed in one day, and she was simply glowing with happiness. She remembered hearing all her friends talking about marriage plans and how more honor was given to a married woman and Rebecca couldn't wait. However, as mother had taught her, getting worked up is not lady-like, so Rebecca merely kept a calm face and position as her chamber-maid washed her hair and body. She didn't object when she brushed her long, blonde hair out (even when the maid ripped a few strands) and when she was laid down for bed at eight she wasn't frustrated in the slightest.

It was hard for her to fall asleep, though, for she couldn't wait to meet her future husband. She knew he wasn't going to be any Prince Charming- a young man who was also worthy of her would have been impossible to come across- but she didn't want that anyway. She wanted an intelligent and poised man, well-mannered and with a lot of power. Someone like her father.

Her father, David Taylor, was one of the most intelligent lawyers in England. He knew many potential suitors for his beautiful- and only- daughter. He was sad to let her go at such a young age but he knew it would be for her best.

Rebecca always smiled when her father mentioned something about her being so young- she was seventeen. The perfect age to get married, have children and start a life as a mature and proper woman.

When Rebecca finally fell asleep, her dreams were clouded with images of married life and well-to-do parties and being a socialite, so it was as if she hadn't drifted off at all.

* * *

><p>The next morning, her chamber-maid roused her. "Miss Taylor, it is time for you to get ready."<p>

Rebecca pushed her blankets off her body and scooted to the end of the bed, where she waited for her chambermaid to put her slippers on for her. "What am I going to wear tonight?"

"Madam Taylor had a lovely gown sent in from France just for you. Why, Master Taylor nearly cried at the sight, if I may say so."

Rebecca smiled with pleasure. Her parents took _such_ great care of her- it was going to be a shame when she moved out to live with her husband.

"Am I to go to lessons today?" She asked the maid.

"Yes. Your tutor was adamant that you go." The maid stated, as she set out Rebecca's day clothes.

Rebecca sighed. "Very well. I don't need your assistance in getting dressed, but I will need you to fix my hair." The maid nodded, and left the room quickly. Rebecca turned to the dress her maid had set out and slipped it on. There was no corseted back this time, which she was okay with. It meant she didn't need to have her maid around her all the time. Rebecca didn't exactly like her maid- the girl was around the same age as her, and had dusty blonde hair with brown eyes. At first, she always tried talking to Rebecca about her personal life, until Rebecca complained to her father.

She tried to ignore the maid's puppy-dog looks, now.

Rebecca wasn't a stupid girl. She knew what would happen if she complained. She knew what _did_ happen. And she didn't care. She had her lessons to worry about, and her etiquette classes. And, now, with the wedding coming up…

"Now, come do my hair. A simple, braided bun." She called out. The maid couldn't have hurried in faster. Rebecca smiled.

The maid worked diligently on Rebecca's long hair, braiding it again and again until it was fastened at the base of her neck. The teen girl admired her appearance in the mirror as an older, yet still beautiful woman, appeared in the reflection as well.

"Mother!" Rebecca called out, turning to look at the Taylor-matriarch. "I don't know how I can stand having lessons today, I'm far too excited."

"Now, now dear. Excitement is not becoming. Your lessons will be relatively short, I believe your tutor just wants to have a few words with you before tonight."

Rebecca stood up. "I mustn't be late, right?" she asked her mother rhetorically. She turned to her maid. "You'll see to it that this room is neat."

The maid scampered to do her job.

* * *

><p>"Ahh, Rebecca. You look lovely!" Rebecca's tutor, Mistress Constance, called out. She was an older woman- older than father- and had graying hair that she always kept up in a bun. She was the same height as Rebecca, which was on the shorter side, and rather plump. Her face was wrinkled with laugh lines. She had never taken a husband, and that was something Rebecca always found curious.<p>

Either way, she was the best tutor in the country and Rebecca loved her.

"Why, thank you, Mistress Constance." Rebecca answered in what she felt was her most demure voice.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I called you down here." Mistress Constance said in a somewhat hushed tone.

"I am, actually. I do not mean disrespect but I do have my wedding to prepare for." Rebecca couldn't contain the smile as the words fell out of her mouth.

Mistress Constance's face changed. She still had the smile on her lips, but her eyes looked distant, sad. "Yes, well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about." She licked her lips nervously, something Rebecca would have been disgusted by had anyone else done it. "I just want to remind you, Rebecca, that you are a truly beautiful young girl."

Rebecca's eyebrows furrowed. "That's it?" Constance laughed, and then sighed.

"No. I just want you to remember that you do not have to do anything that you don't want to. You are strong, and-"

Rebecca halted her tutor's flow of words. "That will be all, Mistress Constance." Her voice was not its usual soft sweetness; it was cold.

"I didn't mean to offend you." The tutor said, nervously. "I'm very sorry, Rebecca."

Rebecca nodded stiffly, then stood. "If that is all, then I am afraid I must go."

The tutor stood, flabbergasted, but allowed the young girl to leave. Rebecca stormed out of the room and past her mother, who was waiting outside the door. "That_ was_ quick… Rebecca, are you alright?" Her mother questioned suspiciously.

Rebecca stood, ashamed at her reaction. "I'm sorry, mother. I guess I am just a little… overwhelmed." Rebecca wasn't sure why she took the blame for her sudden emotion. She easily could have told the truth. She could have said her tutor was influencing distasteful behavior and that would be the end of it but she couldn't find the words.

"I see. Maybe you should go take a walk outside. Some sunshine might do you some good." Her mother said softly. Rebecca nodded, and ducked her head to hide the blush that was forming.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Well, she'll be fun on the ship, won't she? Hahah.

My goal: Was to create a believeable character- someone completely bratty and spoiled and still dignified. I hope it came across that way, as I notice a lot of female OCs tend to be Elizabeth remakes...

Anyway, review on. :) One more chapter left before my... hiatus. :/


End file.
